


Pear-Shaped

by the_interuniversal_geometer



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: First Times, Fluff, Insecure Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Love Confessions, M/M, Tender wound care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_interuniversal_geometer/pseuds/the_interuniversal_geometer
Summary: “We know little about love. Love is like a pear. A pear is sweet and has a distinct shape. Try to define the shape of a pear.” —DandelionThis is just what it says on the tin! Tender wound care and a love confession.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42
Collections: Fandom Giftbox 2020





	Pear-Shaped

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Plaid_Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/gifts).



> Huge thanks to Blue for beta reading this fic!

It hadn’t been a very long fight, but it had been an extremely bloody one, nonetheless.

Jaskier was wrapping Geralt's side with practiced proficiency, having been tasked with the treatment of Geralt’s wounds many times before. As Jaskier was checking the fit on the linen bandages, Geralt couldn’t help but shiver as Jaskier’s hands ghosted over his skin. 

“Did I hurt you?” Jaskier asked, drawing his hands away from Geralt instantly.

“No, not at all,” Geralt assured him. “It’s just…cold out here. It's unseasonable, this weather,” he lied. 

“Let me finish this wrapping and then you can put your shirt on over it. I don’t even want to know how long it’s been since you’ve washed that thing.”

“Hm. Get on with it then,” Geralt said gruffly.

“Someone’s bossy,” smiled Jaskier. “I’m glad you’re feeling well enough to bark orders at me. That does wonders to put my mind at ease.”

“Glad to be of assistance,” Geralt said with a small smile. 

As Jaskier finished wrapping his side, Geralt felt the loss of Jaskier’s hands on him like an ache. He wished to pull Jaskier back in, to take Jaskier’s hand and place it on his chest, his side, anywhere on Geralt’s bare skin. Too soon, though, he had pulled on his shirt and buff jerkin, placing that much more fabric between him and Jaskier.

“Geralt?” Jaskier ventured as they were setting up their sleeping rolls.

“Hm?” Geralt grunted, glancing over.

“Are you…doing okay? You seem to be even quieter than usual, if that’s even possible.”

“It’s nothing,” Geralt dismissed.

“I’m sure it’s not nothing. If there’s something you need, please tell me. I want to know if you’re in pain so that I can help you.”

“It’s not that, Jaskier,” he said, climbing into his sleeping roll as Jaskier did the same. 

“Then what is it?”

“It’s nothing. Truly, Jaskier.”

“If you say so.”

Great rolled over and tried to sleep, listening to Jaskier’s breathing as he did so. He wished…he wished he could over, move his blankets closer to Jaskier and curl up in his heat, but he knew that would be unwelcome. After all, why would Jaskier want to be closer to someone like Geralt? Someone who was only good for slaying monsters and nothing else. Jaskier...Jaskier was joy, sunlight on the trees’ leaves, brightness in Geralt’s otherwise grim life. 

In the morning, Jaskier checked the bandages again to make sure that they hadn’t soaked through. When he had finished his ministrations he looked up, his eyes catching on Geralt’s. 

“Your eyes…”

“I know, they’re horrible,” Geralt said, looking away.

“Not at all,” Jaskier said, putting his hand on Geralt’s cheek, causing Geralt to look back at him once again. “They’re lovely. Like amber.” Geralt’s pupils widened involuntarily.

“They’re like cat eyes!” Jaskier exclaimed, causing Geralt’s face to heat up.

“Hm,” Geralt confirmed, continuing to hold Jaskier’s gaze. Jaskier glanced down, looking at Geralt’s lips before glancing back up to gaze into Geralt’s eyes. Geralt could see Jaskier’s tongue darting out to lick his lips. Jaskier leaned in, almost imperceptibly, and Geralt mirrored his movement, drawing their faces close enough so that there was barely a room for a single breath between them.

Jaskier brought his hand up to Geralt’s cheek and whispered, “May I?” Geralt nodded slightly, jerkily, and Jaskier closed the distance. 

His lips were soft on Geralt’s, the kiss gentle and undemanding until Geralt opened his mouth, and Jaskier took that as an invitation to deepen the kiss. Geralt would like to say that Jaskier tasted like sunshine, like the dew on leaves, but in reality he tasted like the berries and bread they had had that morning. Geralt brought his hand up to the back of Jaskier’s head, winding his fingers in his hair and tugging slightly.

Jaskier let out a small noise and brought his hand up to Geralt’s uninjured side, pulling him closer. The kiss became more urgent until they broke apart, Jaskier pulling back to catch his breath. 

“I’m sorry,” Geralt said, taking a step back.

“For what?” Jaskier asked, confused. 

“For kissing you like that. I didn’t mean to do it, to ruin our friendship like that. I understand if you want to stop traveling with me.”

“Oh, Geralt,” Jaskier said softly, “I thought you had known I harbored certain feelings for you. If your attempts to push me away before never worked, then this certainly wouldn’t ruin what we have.”

“I had no idea,” Geralt said. “I had thought…I had thought that I was the only one. Who felt this way, I mean.”

“Of course not,” Jaskier said with a smile. “If I may, my dear witcher?” he asked, taking a step towards Geralt. Geralt wasn’t sure what Jaskier was asking, but he nodded anyway. Jaskier took another step closer to Geralt and enveloped him in a hug.

“There’s nothing you could do to push me away, my darling. I love you, Geralt. You don’t have to say it back, I know it’s too soon, but I’ve been in love with you for a very long time.”

“I want to say it,” Geralt confessed. “I—I love you too, Jaskier.” 

Jaskier’s smile was glowing.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I spelled Jaskier like "Jaksier" at least eight times while writing this.


End file.
